Home again
by Sauruna
Summary: What if Legolas had an older brother who didn't want to be king and fled to a parallel world, where he became pirate captain? And if the new queen of Mordor is rather intereted in him? crossover LOTR x POTC
1. A memory forgotten

Chapter 1

A memory forgotten

* * *

"Oropher, no! Don't!"

"Yes, I will . There is no way you can keep me here. I've had enough of it!"

"But you can't just go away. You're my oldest son. The crownprince!"

"I don't want to be that. I never wanted it."

"That's no reason to flee! What about Legolas? You would abandon him too?"

"Yes, I would abandon even him. For my freedom, I would."

"A fake freedom, my son."

"No, not a fake, but a real. Freedom like the birds, like those sparrows in the garden you love so much. I wish I could be a sparrow."

"Sparrows die fast."

"Then I will die, everything is better then this cage you have for me."

"Don't say such things, Oropher, my son."

"No Thranduil. Nevermore shall I be your son!"

* * *

Jack Sparrow awoke with a start and covered in sweat. He cursed silently under his breath. Why did he have this stupid dream! For so many years had he tried to forget that evening and he had managed quite well before this night.

Now he remembered it again clearly. How his father had ran after right before he had reached the palace gates. How he had rode in the dark cover of the night as fast as his horse could carry him. To be away, away from his fate, his destiny, his doom as he had called it.

That escape in the dark like a thief several centuries ago had brought him were he was now. The fearsome captain Jack Sparrow, who had his freedom: his Black Pearl.

Already a year was it after he got his ship back from his mutinous crew and everything went as fine as it could for a pirate.

"A corsair," Jack thought with a grin," He should see me now. Think he would at least faint, if not worse."

The captain got out of his bed and went on the deserted deck in his trousers. (And bandana, which he always wore: "People would freak out if they saw my ears.") Standing at the railing he looked at the stars.

"Elbereth," he sighed," what is happening to me?"

And the rest of the night he just stood there, thinking.

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's a short chapter, but it really felt good this way.

The second is on its way!


	2. The storm

Chapter 2

The storm

"Cap'n! Cap'n!"

Aye, Gibbs?"

"Those clouds at the horizon."

"Looks like rain; hard and much. Should be here in about an hour. Rose the crew, mr. Gibbs! We're gonna need every soul we got."

Jack stood at the helm of his ship. The past few nights he had had many dreams of his home; the Mirkwoods. There had been memories and things he didn't recognise.

The memories had been very pleasant, most of them were about his little brother, Legolas. He had been only a little elfling when Jack or rather Oropher had left. Not more then 50 years old.

The things he didn't recognise weren't pleasant at all: war, a quest, a ring, danger and misery. And like last night: a threat, shadow and flames. And that girl, that girl with fiery eyes.

The captain was quickly brought back to reality by the sight of lightning and the sound of thunder. Mere seconds later the first drops began to fall. In about half an hour they were in the middle of a huge storm.

The whole crew did their best to keep the ship from sinking and themselves from drowning. The waves were over 20 metres high and battered against the keel and flashed over the entire deck. For hours an end The Black Pearl and those on board fought against the caprices of nature.

By the first light of dawn the next day, everything was over again. The ship was badly damaged and 3 members of the crew had been swallowed by the grey sea.

Anamaria hurried her way to the helm to untie Jack from the rudder. He hung weakly in the ropes, muttering something like : "…did it again…" The female crewmember smiled inwardly.

"That pirate always wins from the biggest storm!" she thought.

When the ropes were removed, Jack fell exhausted on the deck with his eyes closed, still soaking wet.

"Mr. Cotton! Help me a moment here would you?"

Together mr. Cotton and Anamaria brought their captain to his cabin so he could rest.


	3. Lost

**Chapter 3**

**Lost**

**

* * *

**

"Something isn't right, something isn't right at all."

Jack looked trough the glass of his sextant to the sun. Then again at the maps on the table next to him.

"Hhhmmm…"

"What isn't right?"

Anamaria came up the stairs to the helm and stood on Jack's side.

"Look: I measured with several sextants and everytime the bearings happen to be 10°18'20" East longitude and 21°32'01"."

The female pirate looked at the maps and her eyes widened.

"But that's in the middle of… of…"

"The Sahara desert, I know."

"And we're supposed to be…"

"In the Caribbean Sea, I know."

"Something is very wrong!"

"I've noticed that."

"What did you do?"

"Me? It isn't my fault!"

"Then perhaps it's just those stuff."

"Those stuff as you call them are the best navigation instruments known. And I checked them all a dozen of times and they should work smoothly."

"Which they don't."

"Well actually they do, they just don't indicate the proper place."

"Jack, those instrument are made to indicate the proper place. When they don't, they're broken."

"I know, but I can't find what's wrong. And by the way, isn't it a bit coincidence that they are all six broken at the same time?"

"Euh…"

"No matter what, it is my duty to inform you that we are lost."

"It's also your duty as a captain to find a solution."

sigh "I want every second two awake and fully sober men in the crows nest to look out for passing ships."

"Aye, captain."

"And when they spot one, inform me immediately."

"Aye, captain."

"You can go."

Anamaria ran of to do as she was told and left Jack alone at the helm. He sat down on the railing and looked out over the water. Even when they were lost, he adored to be at sea. It was his elvenblood, his sea-longing. Although Jack wasn't going to Valinor, it was the same feeling. He couldn't hear the sounds of the waves without wanting to go sailing on the never-ending ocean.

And Jack didn't knew why, but he began thinking of his little brother, Legolas. He should be almost 3000 now, a full-grown ellon. He was the only thing the captain regretted to have left.

Jack startled and got his full senses back. Why was he thinking this? As if the dreams weren't enough already. For so much time he hadn't thought of it and now he was openly daydreaming. It had to stop.

The great pirate-captain was so lost in thoughts that when Gibbs came running up to him, yelling, he scared himself to death and fell over the railing into the sea.

A couple of minute later Jack was back on deck, dripping and glaring daggers at Gibbs, who was trying to look innocent.

"What is it, mr. Gibbs?"

"A ship, captain, on the starboard side."

"A ship?"

"Aye, captain, a grey ship!"


	4. Surprise!

**Home again**

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise!**

With his hand, Jack shielded his eyes for the sun. Looking to the starboard side he whimpered. No, this couldn't be happening! His keen Elven-eyes took hold of an elegant grey ship. It was half the size of his Pearl and was more slender. And it was grey. Grey! Out of all the colours it could have been, it must be grey! Ow, how Jack hated this. He knew only one kind of ships that were grey. Elven-ships! And the form also spoke for itself.

"Gibbs, spy-glass!"

Gibbs handed the captain the spy-glass and Jack sought for a banner.

"Bloody hell!"

He lowered the spy-glass and confusion was written all over Jack's whole face.

"O.K. That's something I didn't expect." He thought.

He HAD found a banner, but it wasn't a normal flag from Spain or England, not that he'd expected that, but neither was it from one of the Elven-realms. Instead it was dark bleu and had a crown, seven stars and a white tree… Wasn't that the white tree of… Gondor? Digging in his memories it only confirmed Jack more. Yep, now he remembered it from the Gondorian banners he had seen when he had lived in Middle-Earth. But what was that banner doing on what was clearly an Elven-ship? The captain looked on his compass( the one that did point north) and noticed that they were still sailing East, North- East.

"What do we do, captain?"

It was silent for a couple of moments until Jack seemed to make a decision.

"Load the guns, everyone takes their positions, prepare for battle."

"Aye, captain!"

"But do not fire yet. Nobody looses a shot till I give permission to do so, savvy?"

"Aye. Prepare for battle, no shooting."

"Yet."

"Yet, got it."

"Allright then, off you go."

Gibbs went as fast as he could to the gally to get the men (and woman) ready. The captain walked to the wheel and steered the Black Pearl a bit starboard so she was sailing right into the other ship. And whole the time Jack was muttering curses under his breath.

"Bloody ships… all the fault of that fucking storm… I won't be surprised if my freaking father has something to do with it… God damnnit!..."

People could say he wasn't in the best of moods. About half an hour later the Pearl and her crew were ready to fight. The other ship had noticed them too and they were sailing throughout each other. Yet another hour later they were both flouting at hearing distance beside one another.

"Friend or foe?" came a harsh voice from the grey ship, named 'The Evenstar'.

"Friend," Jack called back, "We got lost in a storm and we're looking for bearings!"

The people aboard The Evenstar were debating a couple of minutes while Jack was furiously trying to see who was aboard. But the sails and ropes were sure not to let him so.

Then the voice came again: "Permission to come aboard!"

"Granted!"

The gangplank was lowered so three men could come over from The Evenstar too The Pearl. Jack went off the stairs to the helm and a few moment later the others came into view. And so did he, because one of the three stopped death in his tracks, wide-eyed. The other two would have noticed something was wrong and they were asking what it was with him, while Jack approached them warily, eyeing the guy who was openly staring at him from tip to toe.

"O… Oropher?"

Jack grimaced. At that the man smiled broadly.

"Oropher!" He yelled and jumped on the unprepared pirate.

"Aaaah! Captain under attack!"

Jack was lying on deck and really got himself squished to death. Everyone was too surprised to even help him.

"Legolas, get off me now! I know I'm irresistibly attractive, but you're nearly choking me!"

"Oropher! You've come back! How I missed you! Why did you left? Where did you go! You're back! Thank the Valar!"

Legolas was still lying on top of his older brother, tightly hugging him, while Jack tried to wriggle himself out of the other's arms. But even with all his Elven and pirate abilities he didn't succeed. There was no way he could get out of this alone.

"Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton! Don't just stand there! Help your captain out of here!"

But even when those three pulled, Legolas was still attached to Jack like superglue.

"Don't just pull, bloody idiots." Jack commanded, "you need to tickle him, he can't stand that."

"He can't?" one of the men from The Evenstar said questionately, "That something I have to remember."

Anamaria reached her hands out and tickled the blond elf between the ribs. Legolas giggled hysterically and squinted away from Ana's hands and thus also Jack.

"Finally," Jack sighed, still lying breathless on his back," pfew! You still squeak like a girl."

"Oh shut up." His brother replied playfully.

"Sorry to interrupt your true emotional moments, but… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Everybody was shocked about what was going on although only one man from 'The Evenstar' had shown it. By screaming.

"Easy, Estel, let me explain it." Legolas replied quite calm.

"Well someone has better!"


	5. Conversations

**Home again**

**Chapter 4**

**Conversations**

"I still don't know", Legolas said," why you left."

Both brothers were lying on the deserted deck, looking at the stars and drinking rum. It has been one hell of a day. During the explanation Jack had got himself slapped three times by Anamaria and in the end everybody had gone quite hysteric. Especially the human Legolas was travelling with, Aragorn, king of Gondor. He had been shocked Legolas never told him about his older brother. As was Jack. Now everybody but the two Elves had gone to sleep.

"I don't really know either; as well as to see something of the world as to not become king. Mostly to be free I guess. But by the hearing of what you have been doing I missed a lot of fun."

"Oropher, I was on a quest for the salvation of Arda. It was fighting or dying."

"As I said: a lot of fun. Although I fought for a treasure, many gold and you only for one ring from some guy who I thought we already destroyed."

"You look too much like ada (father). All that treasure."

"And you prefer the trees and birds and butterflies and pink flowers and…."

"Shut up, you're not funny!"

"No? I really thought I was."

"You weren't. And if you want to fight you can still come. Although Sauron is defeated, there are many yrch (orks) left to kill."

"Wait a sec! Are you suggesting I come back home?" Jack sat up and looked back down too Legolas. "Back too ada (father) ?"

"Well yes, why not? I finally have my big brother back and I don't want to lose you already."

"But can't you just come with me then?"

"Come on! Do you hate ada that bad?"

"It depends."

sigh "You really must have hated him if you left everything behind to flee for him, even me…"

"Don't say that tithen miundor(little brother). I'm feeling guilty enough already."

"Isn't it a bit obvious you're feeling guilty? You run away without saying a word and don't hear a thing from you for almost 30 centuries!"

"Legolas, please, stop…"

"No, Oropher, I will not stop! It's nothing but the mere truth. If you can't stand to face it then you hadn't need to come back."

"But I haven't come back on purpose! I already told you: it was that bloody storm, pure coincidence!"

It fell silent for a couple of moments. Jack was frustrated about the whole situation and Legolas was plainly shocked.

"So," the blond elf said," you haven't come back to see me at all?"

"No… I mean yes… It's just, I didn't plan nor wanted to be here, but still I'm very happy to see you again."

"You can stop explaining, gwador nin (my brother). I should have known you would never really come back. Just leave and all this never has happened. I could even doubt if I really do have a brother."

Legolas stood up and went to the railing. There he took a rope and swayed back too "The Evenstar" so Jack was left alone with his thoughts and grief.

* * *

Legolas was running through the woods with a terrified look on his face. The leaves and branches were making cuts in his face and limps. The elf was unarmed and running for his live it would seem.

Behind him there were the sounds of orks, shouts and even a couple of horses.

Legolas kept running and running and running. His whole body was getting exhausted but he didn't stop. If he stopped, he would be dead.

He began slowing down and some moment later Legolas stumbled over a root and fell flat on his face.

It took only a second before he was surrounded by orks. Between the orks there were two riders on horses.

"Kramp ta!" A woman's voice commanded from under the hood of the cloak from one of the riders.

The other one came of his horse and stepped throughout the elf who was lying on his back on the moss. The man looked terrifying although he couldn't step very well. It looked like his legs and joints had been broken several times and hadn't grown back on the proper way, like a wolf that had learned to walk on two legs. The man (if you can call him that way) bowed and the last thing Legolas saw were big, razor-sharp teeth before everything went black.


	6. Decisions

**Home again**

**Chapter 6**

**Decisions**

Jack bolted upright with a start.

"What a nightmare.."

Moaning he got out of his bunk and started to dress. He mused what that was all about. Could it be a sight in the future? Was his little brother truly in danger? And if so, would he have to come to protect him? Captain Sparrow sat down in his chair and sighed. He had better make the right decision for Legolas' live depended on it.

"That is, if he still wants to see me, let alone accompany me…"

Why did his family always give him a horrendous troubles? He had been just fine away from them, caring about nothing but himself. But now that storm showed up and his old life and new got mixed up together. How he hated this.

But still, he never hated his little brother. He had always been very fond of Legolas. Everything his brother had done when he had been a little elfling had made Jack so proud of him. It had hurt to leave him.

Now he couldn't abandon him twice. Standing up, the captain made his decision.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Jack, why are we going with them?"

"That's Captain Jack, luv, and we're going because I feel like it. Don't question my orders."

That morning, Jack had stormed out of his cabin and swung directly over to the Evenstar to talk to the man named Aragorn, whom Anamaria had discovered was some sort of king of a land nearby called Gondor. She was still wondering if that lay in America or Asia or something, for she had never heard of it before.

Captain Sparrow himself stood at the helm of the Black Pearl tailing the other ship for God knew what reason.

Wondering what answer she would get Anamaria asked him:

"And where are we going?"

"Up the river Anduín. We'll first make a short stop for supplies at the city of Minas Tirith."

"Is it safe to make berth there?" she ventured, although she knew Jack would never take his precious Pearl where it could be dangerous for her.

"Off course. Aragorn is king there."

"I thought he was king of a place called Gondor?"

"Minas Tirith is the capital of Gondor, luv."

After that was said a silence fell. Until Anamaria hesitantly asked:

"And what's our final destination?"

"Eryn Lasgalen."

"What?..."

"Eryn Lasgalen," Jack grinned at her," although in English it is called The Wood of Greenleaves."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Author's note: Eryn Lasgalen The Wood of Greenleaves, but was before the war of the ring called Mirkwood and even before that The Greenwood.


End file.
